Chichi's angry/Transcript
episode starts with the screen saying the search for the goku-saur it shows a black and white screen show toad in a wig wearing an cave men outfit,while luigi wears a old scientist outift and it show them looking around then goku in a dinosaur costume chases both toad and luigi then luigi pulls out a water gun and shoots at goku,goku falls to the ground and luigi dances,then the scene shows pan looking bored in color. ---- Pan:'''What a stupid movie!And why is grandpa the monster and why is this is black and white i mean it's like luigi find an old 1920 camera and desided to record an slient movie! '''Luigi:[Holding a bucket of money] Pay up! Pan:'''But i already paid you 2 dollars when i came here! '''Luigi:You broke a rule in the theather,no talking or saying spoilers! Pan:'''First of all i didn't seen this movie ever,nor this movie will get an oscar! '''Luigi:just pay up! [Pan sighs as she gives him 1 dollar] Goku:Wow i can't believe i'm on a movie! Toad:[Playing old music on a piano]Yeah[Rolling his eyes]Me too. Pan:Wait!,Don't we get popcorn and juice? Luigi:[Sighs]''Maybe,[''Gives her some popcorn]Here's your popcorn! Pan:Thank you![Grabs a handful of popcorn and eat it]Haha! Sonic:Hey where's my popcorn? Ludwig:I didn't paid you to not give me popcorn and juice! Shadow:'''I want popcorn! '''Luigi:[Harassed]I want free popcorn,i want free popcorn,do i look like the popcorn king to you? [''Luigi give them all popcorn then sonic throws some at roy'']. Sonic:'''Haha!you got popcorn on you! '''Roy:Jerk[Tackles sonic]. Goten:Food fight! [Popcorn,juice and Kirby are flying everywhere]. Toad:People please your all behaving like childen! Goku:Wow we only started the episode and now there having a food fight! Toad:I know that's just crazy! Shadow:'''How childish!now everyone is throwing popcorn! '''Sonic:[Throws popcorn at shadow]In your face! Shadow:[Tackles sonic]Take that! Sonic:Owie! Goten:[Shoot a ki ball at roy's back]haha! Roy:[Angry]Why you! goten down on the floor. Goten:'My ribs! [''A few seconds later chichi slams the door in goku's face causing him to faint]. '''Goku:[Seeing stars]How was your day at work chichi?[Goku's face hits on the floor]. [Chichi walks down and bumps to ludwig]. Ludwig:Watch it lady! Chichi:[Lifts up ludwig with the chair]You move! [Ludwig throws him out the gararge into the gardge cans] Ludwig:I'm in a large amount of pain here! Chichi:[Grabs her sword goku shocked and slice the movie recorder in half]Movie over. Gohan:'''Hey mom you was just watching that! '''Goten:Yeah what the heck mom? [''Chichi throws both of them into the garge cans also almost hitting ludwig''] Goten:I think i need to go to the doctor! Gohan:Ya think! Ludwig:Miss me lady! [Chichi looks at roy,sonic and pan and pulls out her sword then they all ran] Roy:I'm out! Sonic:Peace out! Chichi:[Looks at shadow]Go HOME! Shadow:Yeah right lady,i paid to see a full movie and no women is going to make me! Chichi:[Poke the sword on his butt he jump springs up out of the gararge then the scen goes to slow motion then goten and gohan shoot two ki balls at him then the scene goes to regular speed he hits then trash cans]. Shadow:Ow!i'm in so much pain!i hate this part of the neighborhood! Toad:Chichi i think you should calm down! Goku:But chichi all i said was! [Gets slapped]. Chichi:Get out! Luigi:Oh great,now this stupid old lady had to interupp my movie! [Chichi pulls out her sword]. Toad:Ah!She got a weapon! Goku:Let's not use the sword chichi! Luigi:Great now i'm going to die and i'm going to be stupid! Goku:'''I think that's already to late! '''Luigi:What? Goku:'Never mean. [''Chichi points her finger to the others the toad and luigi ran and goku confused then chichi jumps on goku]. '''Chichi:I said get out! Goku:'Yes mam! [''Goku's runs out the garage holding luigi and toad by his side everyone stares a them]. '''Chichi:Go home! Goten:Mom you can't kick me out because i live here too! Chichi:SO MOVE!!! Goten:ScaredTakes it easy mom i'm leaving! [Chichi walks away flipping a car over and knocking down a street pole] Toad:[Supprized]Dag! Luigi:0_0. Goku:I think she learns that from me! [Everyone looks at him]. Goku:[Confused]What? ---- [The scene shows the mushroom park luigi,toad, and goku runs around looking for chichi]. Toad:Chichi?Chichi? Goku:Chichi where are you? Luigi:[Seeing chichi]Hey it's chichi! [The scene shows chichi sitting on a stomp a broken tree on the floor she's not paying attention to them]. Goku:There she is! Toad:'Now we need to get over this fence! [''Luigi climbs over the fence]. '''Luigi:The fence is only 2 feet! [Goku jumps over the fence] Goku:Easy to do,now your turn toad or we should just chichi alone! Toad:'I'm not sure about this! climbs on the fence then fall on the floor on luigi and goku's side! 'Toad:'Remind me to just melt the fence next time! 'Goku:'So how we cheer her up? 'Toad:'Easy we take turn cheering her up!,since luigi is the leader he goes first! 'Luigi:'Yeah and i'm already going to get her happy in a sec! [Toad hands luigi a book]. '''Luigi:[Takes a stare at the book]Really twlight sega season 2? Toad:Just go! [Luigi walks to chichi!] Luigi:Hello chichi would you like me to read this book to you? Chichi:[Not looking at him]Go away! Luigi:'I'm sure you do![''Opens the book]Suinan said something something something,i just read thisthe book on chichi's lap. [The scene shows goku and toad]. '''Goku:Maybe luigi is right about being the first to cheer her up,and twlight is her favorite movie! Toad:'''He could! stuffing noise is heard luigi walks to toad and goku with paper stuffed in his mouth. '''Goku:Hahahahaha! Toad:Hehehe! Luigi:'''Is this how you people repect your leader? '''Goku:I'm sorry it's too funny! Hold on a sec,Bwhahahaha! Luigi:[Sighs]I hate you! Toad:'''So funny! '''Luigi:[Tags toad]Your it! Toad:Awww[Sighs]. ---- [The scene changes to toad walking to chichi with a black steel chair then puts down the chair and sit on it]. Toad:Chichi? You know what cheer me up? Chichi:Get! Toad:You know chichi what would make me happy?[Hugs her]I big smile at everyone else. [Pushes the chair with toad on it also making ground showing the dirt]. Chichi:Touch me again and i'll rib your ribs out! [Toad looks at chichi in fear and walks backwards]. Goku:Jeez she's hard to calm down! Toad:Let's try plan c. Luigi:What's plan c?[Both of them look at him]Oh your letting me decide? Goku:Sort of. ---- [The scene changes to Luigi holding a turkey walking to chichi]. Luigi:[Harassing]Men this stupid plan better work. [Luigi finally is near chichi]. Luigi:Here is a turkey to what?[Puts the turkey down then grabs a paper from his pocket]Oh here is a turkey to commint your angrier. [Luigi grabs a little of the turkey's stuff and throws it at chichi]. Luigi:Hahaha!You got turkey on you! [Chichi gets up and lift the turkey over luigi then the scene shows goku and toad look at him then a slap noise is heard]. Luigi:[Walking to toad and goku with the turkey on his hibs]. Goku:[Chuckling]I like your turkey costume! Luigi:Really this is a stupid plan! Goku:[Stops chuckling and looking serious]I agree with luigi![Luigi looks proud]It isn't thankgiving or is it?[Confused]Is it? Toad:[Looking at goku sitting on the fence]No thanksgiving is in 7 months. Luigi:[Tags toad]''Muh! [''Toad looks mad at luigi then tags him then luigi tag him then they had a slapping match hitting the floor and goku gets up]. Goku:[Shocked]Woah,woah,woah, i'm not a refere. ---- [The scene changes to goku toad and luigi in cooking hat holding a big pot]. Goku:I hope this works! Luigi:'''It's not!i '''Toad:It Should work weegee! walk to chichi then luigi throws a spoon chichi then the scene switches to a the park's gate then a beating up noise is heard then luigi is in a pot then the pot falls and toad is inside his cooking hat and goku looks at chichi then she superkicks him on the floor. Goku:It's going to take more than that! Luigi:[Still in the pot and yells]. ---- [The scene changes to goku,toad,and luigi taking off their cooking hat but toad's head is not seen he has another hat under the cooking hat]. Luigi:[Angry]You know what?[Walks to chichi]''We had enough of your stupid subborn selfish way,we been doing this and that just to cheer you up!,So are you going to just be happy!? [''Chichi grabs luigi by the neck then throws him]. Luigi:[Being threw in the air then hits the tree switch falls on him]Ow,i'm hurt now. [Chichi get even angrier and her eyes changes to Red]. Chichi:'BIG TOUBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLEEEEE[''Chichi yells so loud goku falls to the ground and toad's vest throws off then his shirt]AAAAAAHHH![Ribs a tree out of the stamp then she throws it at luigi then start ribs everything a part]. [An evil music is heard as bowser and tatanga appears]. '''Bowser:Alright let's destory the mushroom fighters! [Bowser points to luigi smashed by tree]. Bowser:'Well luigi will be the easier to destory shoot their tatanga![''A trash can hits tatanga]Well mission failed! [Bowser walks away dragging tatanga with him]. '''Goku:We got to Stop chichi! Wario:[Walking in the park]mm,mm,mm,mmMMM[Gets hit with a scooter falling on the floor]. Toad:Well wario was easy to defeat! [Chichi looks at a bronze statue of mario]. Kirby:[Falling out of nowhere]No i won't let you break this statue! Toad:KIRBY? Chichi:[Kicks kirby]. Kirby:[Gets back up and shallows chichi then spits her out]M in your face! Toad:[Walks to chichi's leg]What this? Luigi:[With a torn overralls and shirt]What's what? Goku:What is it? Toad:[Puts a needle from chichi's leg]A needle? Goku:[Terrorifed]N..n..n....NEEDLES![Rans around screaming]. Luigi:Oh what i saved the day for nothing? Kirby:Saved the day?You got smashed by a tree! Toad:You mean trees because,luigi did got hit by two tree you maybe didn't see that! Luigi:I hate rewards! [Goku runs around screaming then he trips chichi then he sees the needle again]. Goku:NEEDLES![Rans around srceaming again]. Kirby:[Runs after goku]Wait needle aren't that bad! Toad:[Mad]I can't believe that all of this for a needle shot![Looks at the needle it says '''Need angry]Someone must had gave her a needle that made her angry!But who? [Chichi gets up]. '''Chichi:Hey toad[Hugs him and luigi]What i missed? Luigi:I still didn't get my reward! Toad:All these question from me is making me angry! Kirby:[Jumps on chichi,toad,and luigi]Yeah group hug! Goku:Needles![Smashs into a tree]Needles hurt! [Episode ends]. Category:Transcripts Category:Season one transcript